


A Study in Submission — Sharing

by Stefanyeah



Series: A Study in Submission [1]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: In which our three boys have a joyful night out.





	A Study in Submission — Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> You know when some random images just jump you and you try not to get distracted from your current epics. But then a fully formulated paragraph pops into your head and then another and you know you have to bring this down to paper/screen.
> 
> So here we go. Just some nice porn before I shall return to that epic I wanted to have finished months ago.
> 
> Beta'd by Tamar.

You’re kneeling on the floor, naked and your hands and arms tied up behind your back, each of your hands touching the other arm’s elbow.

You can hear Dom moving through the room, rummaging through shelves, but you only look at Chris sitting in front of you. He’s still dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans. You watch him unzipping his trousers and pulling himself free and you long to shift closer, but you know not to move until told to.

You can hear Dom behind you, his clothes rustling and a soft thud indicating that he’s knelt down. Something’s obscuring your vision briefly before it’s pressed against your mouth. You open wide, feeling the metal ring fitted inside and behind your teeth, forcing your mouth to stay open. You already feel the drool pooling and dribbling from your lips.

Still, you don’t move until Chris beckons you closer with a flick of his fingers. You shuffle towards him and push your head forward, waiting for him to push into your mouth.

And it‘s nothing like you had imagined for so many years. It‘s not glorious, the taste of him in your mouth is not as overwhelming as you always had thought it would be. He just pushes in and you almost choke on it and you can’t swallow because he’s so far down your throat. A few tears are running down your cheeks.

It’s always so much better than you had imagined. And when Dom kneels behind you and strokes down your chest, you try to moan, but the sound is mangled.

Chris starts moving, in and out of your mouth, and you gag again, tears running faster now. Still, you don‘t signal that you want to stop. You know he loves it when you gag, because it makes him feel in control of you; because it proves that you allow him to use your body in any way he likes.

You love it when you gag, because, after all, it is glorious, sitting beneath someone and letting him use you for pleasure. Because it gives you a feeling of achievement, swallowing his huge cock albeit your body‘s complaints.

You feel Dom’s hard length even through his jeans and you long for him to pull it out and just ram it into you. You want to be filled from both sides. He stops stroking you and pushes something into your penis, slowly and carefully, holding you perfectly still. He fixes the wand at the piercing on your length.

You remember the day they took you to the piercing studio, making you agree to it even without knowing what part of your body would be pierced. You thought you’d walk out with nipple piercings.

Still, when Chris had told you to ‚pull it free‘, you had done so without hesitation. When you were back home again, Dom had presented the prince’s wand to you. That night you had learned what true despair meant as they both had used you for hours, keeping you on the edge all the time until you were crying and pleading for release.

You’re not treated to the wand every night. Usually, it would come into play when you would be going out for the night. You look up at Chris‘ eyes, hoping he understands the question that you want to ask.

He smirks and gives a tiny nod and you moan.

Sure enough, Chris grabs your head with both hands and pulls you further into his lap, forcing you to lift up your bum a fraction. You understand and shift your legs apart, opening yourself for Dom. A pat on your bum offers a tiny glimpse of praise and you feel warmth at that, even as Chris now sets a brutal pace with which he pushes your head off and onto his length.

Behind you, Dom pushes a lubed plug into you, making you whimper and moan whenever Chris‘ cock is not deep in your throat. Eventually, Chris yanks you forward and you feel his come running down your throat. He keeps you in place for a little longer while Dom fastens a dog collar around your neck. It‘s tight, as always, allowing you just enough breath to move without feeling dizzy. You never complain, however. It‘s just another means for them to strip you of any control you might still feel.

Once the collar is fixed, Chris takes off the gag and pushes you backwards into Dom‘s arms where you lie gasping for air. One of Dom‘s hands come to lie on your nose, restricting your supply of air even further. His other hand rubs over your right nipple before he takes it between thumb and index finger, twisting and pulling. You whimper.

„Do you want the clamps?“ Dom rasps.

„Yes, Sir,“ you wheeze. You know, he‘s not really giving you a choice. You will be clamped. He just likes to hear you beg for it. „Please, Sir. I… I want the clamps.“

„Maybe we‘ll put weights on you, too,“ Chris states while zipping his trousers up again. He‘s standing and looking down at your naked and flushed body, at the state of arousal you‘re still in.

You whimper and plead again. Whatever they suggest to make you even more uncomfortable, you will go with it; you will beg them to go through with it.

 

You step into the corridor of the small club that’s known to only a secluded clientele and immediately, you smell the sweat and sex. Your coat is taken off and you sink to your knees, waiting for Dom to remove your boots before he as well sinks to his knees.

You’re still naked bar the plug, wand and collar.

Dom is wearing his own collar and some leather strings that pose as a g-string. You know his clamps however aren’t as tight as yours. They’re just a mere tease and without any weights to them.

Both of you crawl behind Chris along the corridor, Dom somewhat ahead of you.

You know your role, you‘ve picked it yourself. If anyone approaches you, be it another sub on the leash or if their Master leans down to you, you just roll on your back, you submit to everyone. It‘s liberating, knowing that whatever you do here, is not your own decision. You just allow yourself to be given orders and to be used; no need to think by yourself. Just obey and feel.

You reach the small room behind the corridor, velvet curtains lining the walls and a soft red carpet covers the floor. Tables are arranged around a round stage and you wonder if you’ll be up there tonight. Chris knows you love performing for strangers, no matter what kind of stage you’re on.

So on some nights, Chris would tell you to perform on stage. He’d press Dom’s head against your backside, making him rim you or he’d make you suck Dom while you’re being fucked by someone, maybe by Chris, maybe by a stranger. Sometimes he’d even tell you to perform on your own, handing you a toy and telling you to bring you close. Only ever close on a night out.

Dom often is allowed to come, you never are.

A member of the staff approaches you, dressed in a dark uniform and high-heeled boots, her skirt only covering so much of her modesty. She leads you to your table and as Chris sits down, Dom and you sit down next to his legs. The plug in you is pushed deeper and you wince, but bite your lips to not make any more sounds when Chris looks down on you.

Food is served quickly and you can’t see what it is, but it smells good enough to make your stomach grumble. Still, you keep your head down and wait. You’re wondering again, what he’ll make you do tonight. You often would start with both your faces in Chris’ lap, licking and sucking until he comes over your faces, sometimes he’d leave both of you like this, more often he would tell you to clean Dom’s face.

Maybe he make you watch Dom being pleasured today. Dom would always be allowed to pick his partners, choosing if he would be fucked by the Masters or if he’d fuck one of the subs on stage. He does like performing just as much as you do.

On nights like those, Chris would put a vibe in you and have you watch them, sometimes running his hand through your hair.

But not tonight. Tonight, Chris finishes his meal and waits for the waitress to remove the dishes. Then he looks down at you and grins. He motions for you to climb onto the table.

You do so, even with the weights on your nipples swinging and the toy in you shifting. You know how he wants you to, so you lie on your back, your head hanging off the table and your arms and legs spread.

Chris stands and strokes your cheek before pulling the gag out of his bag. He puts it back into your mouth before walking around the table. Soon you’re tied to the table, all limbs fixed to a table leg each. You‘re in a perfect position to be defiled. Chris shoves the weights on your clamps from your chest and they pull your nipples sideways. You hiss at the sharp pain, feeling your drool already running from your mouth down your cheeks.

Once done, Chris sits back and pulls Dom to kneel next to him, stroking his head while picking up the small, golden bell that each table is equipped with. He looks at you for a sign of disagreement, but you just give one small nod.

Grinning, Chris shakes the bell, the clear sound alerting everyone around to you being offered to the attendant crowd. It doesn‘t take long until you feel hands on your body. Some of them are rough, some are almost cautious, as if testing how you’d react. The plug is probed and you shift. You look at Chris and he nods at someone. Shortly after, the plug is gone and someone has pushed their length into you.

You don‘t look up. You only keep your eyes on Chris and Dom as you feel even more hands, as strangers push into you, hard enough to rock the table, as you feel leaking cocks rubbing over your chest and as your nipples are pulled further.

Dom stretches and taps Chris‘ knee. You watch how Chris bends down so Dom can whisper something into his ear; you watch how a smirk spreads and a moment after, Chris has pulled a cloth from his pocket. It‘s wrapped around your eyes and all that‘s left for you is feeling and hearing the moans around you.

„Go, take his mouth,“ you hear Chris‘ voice. „But don‘t come in him. Cover his face.“

You whimper and wait for Dom‘s length to push inside you. You don‘t have to wait long. He thrusts into your mouth and his pace is anything but careful, but both of you know, you can handle it. You’re choking once again, and Dom might not like it when you gag. Usually he would go easier, but not in this situation. He knows what‘s expected of him; knows that you wouldn‘t want it any other way. And just like you, he‘s given up his right for own decisions tonight. He knows what Chris wants and he will deliver just that.

And thus you’re rocking back and forth with the force of which you’re penetrated from both sides. Someone grunts and you feel the first of many come on your chest. However, you’ve got far more important things to concentrate on. Dom’s still fucking your mouth.

His rhythm is different from Chris’. You quickly learned how to distinguish between your two Masters taking you. They had made sure of that. You now know their size and length, and you also know the rhythms and speeds with which they penetrate you; you know how their paces change the closer they get to orgasm. Even when they‘ve got you blindfolded and are pushing toys into you, you know who‘s the one fucking you.

It makes them proud that you quickly picked up on that. And making them proud of you is possibly the most potent aphrodisiac to you.

You feel Dom speeding up and you know he’s already close. He doesn’t miss a beat, however. Dom never does. And just before you hear his little grunt of completion, his length is gone from your mouth and you feel his sticky and warm seed hitting your face. You don’t flinch. Some of it lands in your mouth and you just let it rest on your tongue, relishing the lingering taste. You’re sure Dom tastes saltier than Chris, but you couldn’t swear on it. Maybe that’s just your imagination.

Someone else rubs their dick against your face, soon joined by a second length.

„Good boy,“ you hear Chris murmur over the grunts surrounding you. „Now sit on my lap and watch our little toy being used.“

You moan, knowing exactly how Chris makes Dom sit on his lap. Dom’s legs would be spread and hanging over Chris’ own legs. Chris’ hard length would be covered deep in Dom and Chris would be stroking Dom, allowing him to come as often as he wished.

And while you listen for the moans of your Masters, you feel whoever is pounding into you stop. You’re filled with seed and he pulls out so the next one can fill you while more and more come lands on you. Some of it lands on your face, mixing with your drool.

The evening continues and your nipples are hurting from the strain of the weights, your arse and mouth hurt and you’ve lost count of how many men have fucked you tonight. You’re pretty sure some had a second or third helping. Your face is wet from come and saliva.

And yet, you wouldn’t have it any other way. You might not be granted any release at all today, but even that’s okay. You’re just exhausted by now, ready to return home. You grunt, a low sound that your Masters know how to interpret.

You hear someone clapping their hands and Chris announces that the banquet is closed and you find yourself empty and untouched. The gag is removed and your restrictions disappear. Still, you remain lying on the table until Chris lifts you up and puts you onto the floor. The leash is clipped back onto your collar and you crawl out of the club, only following the pull on your collar for directions.

You remain unseeing until you’re back home, until you’ve crawled through the house and until the bathroom door clicks shut behind you.

And you sigh softly and smile, keeping your eyes closed while the blindfold and the toys are being removed. Because now, now, comes what you actually love the most about these nights. When they have taken you into the bathroom and clean you carefully, the former rough handling of your body turning into soft and tender touches. When orders turn into whispers and hushed declarations of love. When you’re lying in a large bathtub, your eyes once again closed and gentle fingers coax that denied orgasm from you after all.

This is when you end up in a large bed, between the warmth of two bodies, skin against skin and arms wrapped around any body they can find, hands caressing leisurely. Kisses are exchanged and slowly, you drift to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
